


Fixed Mistakes

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles should have known the hospital thing was going to happen sooner or later, but he really didn't see the Derek Thing coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixed Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a pile of self indulgence because I saw this post: http://sugarfreepopcorn.tumblr.com/post/24982086569/teen-wolf-au-there-were-some-mistakes-in-this and I felt like adding to it. Basically this takes place sometime towards the beginning of season 2, before Derek bit anyone else and no one was dead.

The thing is, Stiles should have known that something like this was going to happen. He was getting too involved with everything, but it's not like he was going to make Scott deal with everything on his own. Still he wasn't quite expecting the whole Derek Thing. Capital letters, yes. Because the Derek Thing was a thing and while it needed to be dealt with, he just didn't think it would need to be dealt with so soon.

  
Stiles was in the hospital, not because he was hurt, no not really. Though that wouldn't have surprised him either what with all the supernatural stuff that was happening. No, he had a panic attack, worse than he's had in years. He ended up passing out, so of course his dad made him visit the hospital.

  
And Stiles understood that. Completely. He knew exactly why he was at the hospital and it wasn't really because of his panic attack. No, it was because his mom started randomly passing out not long before she was diagnosed with cancer. It was basically his dad's worst nightmare, Stiles having what his mom had.

  
So Stiles was stuck in the hospital, getting all kinds of tests done because his dad insisted and Stiles really couldn't say no even though he wanted to because, and he cannot believe he was saying this, cancer was not at the top of the list of things he was worried about.

  
So Stiles should have known the hospital thing was going to happen sooner or later, but he really didn't see the Derek Thing coming.

  
The Derek Thing being Derek showing up in his hospital room, all predatory and dark looking, but with an expression that Stiles wasn't sure he had ever seen on his face before. He looked softer, he wasn't scowling like he usually was, even if he was lurking, which was just par for the course really.

  
"Whoa, dude, where did you come from? I think you gave me a heart attack." Stiles said, effortlessly filling the silence. Derek stalked forward, coming more into the light off the hospital room. He looked so out of place, his dark hair and clothes contrasting with the brightness of the room.

  
"I was worried." Derek said, eyes raking up and down Stiles' body. Stiles was suddenly very aware that he was only wearing a hospital gown.

  
"Why? Not for nothing, but you never really seemed to give a crap about me before." Stiles nervously put his hands in his lap, not knowing what else to do with them.

  
"I always cared, Stiles." And something about the way Derek said his name told Stiles that something very important was about to happen. It made him shiver, just a bit, and reminded him of all the nights he spent lying awake, thinking of Derek like he never really could bring himself to think about Lydia. And that was enlightening.

  
"You sure had a funny way of showing it." Stiles said, pinching the fabric of his gown between his forefinger and thumb. Derek moved even closer and Stiles looked down to avoid making eye contact.

  
"I.." Derek sounded lost, "forget sometimes that humans aren't as in tuned with other people as I am." Derek's hand cupped his jaw, tilted his face up. "I want to help you, Stiles." What? That wasn't what Stiles expected. He expected threats and physical violence.

  
"Help me?" Stiles eyes were trapped in Derek's now. He couldn't look away even if he wanted to, and let's be honest here, he really didn't want to.

  
"What happens when you have your panic attacks, Stiles? You can't breath? Or move?" Derek, for lack of a better word, caressed Stiles' cheek. "What happens if your tests come back positive? What would that do to your dad, Stiles?" Derek's eyes flicked down to Stiles' lips. "I could make it go away."

  
"What?" He could not be saying what Stiles thought he was saying. Why would Derek want him for anything? Much less to be in his pack.

  
"I could make you better. Make you stronger." Derek's hand that wasn't feeling up Stiles' face dropped to his thigh, fingers teasing the hem of his gown. "Make you mine." Stiles' mouth dropped open, he leaned closer to Derek and farther away at the same time.

  
"Oh my god." Stiles really didn't know what to say besides that. This was nothing like how Peter asked him if he wanted the bite.

  
"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Derek's eyes flashed red and his voice dropped to a whisper. He brought his face closer and Stiles could feel his breath on his lips. "I know you want me, Stiles. I can smell it on you. I can give you everything you want." Stiles was dead. He was obviously in heaven because otherwise Derek Hale would not be talking to him like he was in the middle of a wet dream.

  
"I..." Stiles had to think. He wing to sit there and take it, no matter how much he really, really wanted to. "Why now? Why offer me the bite now?" Stiles had to know.

  
"I've recently come to terms with your fragility." And wow, that sounds like an insult. "And I couldn't handle it if something happened to you."

  
"So this isn't about power? You actually want me?" Stiles didn't know if he could let himself believe it, but oh, did he want to. "Me? Stiles Stilinski? You know there'd be no going back. I had a crush on Lydia for eight years and she didn't even acknowledge me. I'd never let you go."

  
"That's the plan." Derek smiled, actually smiled! And it wasn't condescending or fake. It made Stiles' heart do weird things because he had never seen Derek look so open and vulnerable. "So," Derek said and Stiles realized he was just staring. "What do you say? Do you want it?"

  
Stiles looked at him for a moment and then closed the distance between them, pressing their lips together, wrapping his arms around Derek's neck, one hand going in his hair, the other just holding on for dear life. Derek responds immediately, wrapping big hands around Stiles' thighs and lifting, so Stiles had to wrap his legs around Derek's waist, so every inch of Stiles was pressed against Derek, so Stiles' heart thudded in his chest hard enough for Stiles to think that he might have been having another panic attack. Stiles pulled away after not too long though so he could give Derek his answer.

  
"No," Stiles said and Derek looked adorably confused, like he forgot that they were in the middle of a conversation before the making out happened. He recovered fairly quickly though, and once he realized what Stiles was talking about his face immediately closed down. Stiles flicked him in the nose. "Don't be like that. What I mean is, and this is going to sound ridiculously corny or whatever, but I don't care; I don't want the bite, but I do want to be yours, if you will be mine."

  
Derek smiled that smile again and it was the brightest thing Stiles had ever seen. "I can deal with that."


End file.
